What was Forgotten on the Pitch
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot With Kazuya in the hospital, Haruto must find a way to defeat the Phantom Bahamut, even though the Phantom is much too powerful for him as Kamen Rider Wizard. Meanwhile, the mysterious Fueki commissions a Wizard Ring from Wajima. Synopsis Assisted by Kosuke, Haruto manages to hold back Bahamut long enough to escape with everyone. Meanwhile, Wajima refuses to make a ring for the mysterious man, claiming that it was by his fault that Haruto and Koyomi got themselves involved in the fight against the Phantoms. However, the man insists that by making the ring he will also help Haruto, and before he leaves, he introduces himself as Fueki. With his arm injured, Kazuya is hospitalized again and Naomi blames Haruto for it, as he was risking himself to protect him, and Haruto asks for another chance to properly help him this time. Later that night, Bahamut breaks into Kazuya's room just to find Haruto waiting there for him, while Kazuya is somewhere else. By combining their efforts, Haruto and Kosuke manage to drive Bahamut away. The next morning, Wajima is sleeping after working to complete the new ring and Golem, believing that it is made for Haruto's use, takes it away. When Wajima awakens, Fueki is waiting for him, and while the ring-maker tries to figure out what has happened, the Black Cerberus PlaMonster warns Fueki, and he leaves. Meanwhile, Kazuya is missing, and after Kosuke shows Haruto a photo of himself and Kazuya, Haruto figures out where he is. Haruto finds Kazuya at the local stadium and while being questioned by him if he will ever play soccer again, Haruto replies that his dream now is to protect everyone's hopes as a wizard. At Kazuya's request, Haruto plays with him one last time and they finally reconcile, just as Bahamut appears before them. Dragging the Phantom away from the stadium, Haruto finishes it off for good with Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style's Shining Strike. Soon after, Violet Golem finds Haruto and gives him the ring, but much to his surprise, it does not work with his WizarDriver. Black Cerberus snatches the ring and gives it to Fueki, who claims that the ring was made for him and reveals himself as the White Wizard. Before leaving, Fueki warns Haruto to prepare himself, as the "day of reckoning" is about to come. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * Kazuya Shinozaki: * Naomi: * Katsumura/Bahamut: * Fueki: Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Bahamut: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame Dragon, Flame, Water Dragon, Infinity ***Magic: Bind, Copy, Defend, Connect, Blizzard, Special, Eclipse (failed) **'Style Used:' ***Flame Dragon, Flame Style, Water Dragon, Infinity Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Hyper, Buffa **'Mantle Used:' ***Beast Hyper, Buffa Mantle **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Teleport Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *This is the first episode where Fueki transforms into the White Wizard. *Kamen Rider Wizard was pre-empted on June 16 (the following week) to give way for the U.S. Open Tournament telecast. It resumed airing on June 23 with the next episode. *This is the only time Haruto uses a Ring and its Error is not because he is low on mana. In this case, the Eclipse Ring can't be used by Haruto. Errors *Bahamut can still, very briefly, be seen lying on the ground as the explosion fireball fades when Wizard destroys him. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 10 features episodes 38-41: The Stolen Hope, What was Forgotten on the Pitch, I Want to Ride a Bike and Magician is Fate. DSTD08790-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08790-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ピッチの忘れ物｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ピッチの忘れ物｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard